


Blurred Lines

by pan_demic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Will add tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_demic/pseuds/pan_demic
Summary: They had taken his daughter.He was going to take something back.
Relationships: Donatello & Karai (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Karai & April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai & Leonardo (TMNT), Karai & Michelangelo (TMNT), Karai & Raphael (TMNT), Karai & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blurred Lines

At first, it happens all the same.

Karai is caught, dragged off back to the place she once considered safe. Now, she deems it the enemy's den. Her fa- _no, the Shredder_ \- her mother's killer - hangs her high above a mutagen vat. She is scared, _terrified_ , her breath stuck in her throat as she sweated bullets in her restraints. She knows what the mutagen below her does, she had overheard it in her struggle. It would turn her into a mindless snake mutant. Then he would use her to kill her true father, Hamato Yoshi - Master Splinter - who he stole her from years ago.

She knew the Shredder was a heartless monster, but she had at least thought all those years she had lived with him and calling her daughter would soften his heart, even a tiny bit.

But now, there was no doubt in her mind that all she wanted to do was destroy the Shredder, and avenge her mother's death.

She looked upon the fight from above. Her real father, and the turtles - her friends, her _brothers_ \- dropped in from above. Had come just to save her. She couldn't help but smile as they began wrecking her former allies to the ground. Her father against the one who she thought was her father. She remembered asking Splinter why he didn't just finish off the Shredder. He was a martial arts expert after all, unrivaled by none except his former brother. But along with his power was wisdom, having gone through so much in his time.

He had known better. Unlike Karai, now stuck in a cage awaiting certain doom.

Anxiously, she watched as one by one they fell into traps as well. First Donatello. Then Raphael, Mikey. They surround Splinter as well, unfairly using numbers to rope him. One of the foot ninjas push the blue band turtle into a trap, but Leo managed to stick his sword just as the walls shut close, and jam the lock, freeing himself easily. He grabs onto one of the chains holding her cage up, and sliced it open with his sword, jumping on top of her cage, removing the tape of her mouth.

"Thanks." Was all she could muster, a glad smile on her face. He returned it.

Then a shout of anger.

"Leonardo!"

The mutant barely is able to dodge the swinging of metal claws as it strikes the remaining chains holding up the girl from the mutagen.

And normally, this was where it continued.

The girl would fall into the vat, and turn into a mindless snake mutant. Shredder would blame them for the mistake he made, and then tomorrow came.

But not this time.

Leo grabs at the chain desperately in mid-air, snatching it. His senses instinctively make him look around, frantically searching for some sort of opening. His mind focused on a single opportunity, for both of them to come out unscathed. He doesn't think of what if's or anything of the sort. Only that one chance. Now or never.

He takes it, gripping the chain tight, he buckled his knees, and using the sides of the vat kicked off, preventing any of them from suffering a painful and unfortunate transformation.

The cage broke under his weight, causing them to tumble into a heap.

The silence broke as Splinter freed himself from the rope, rushing over, and sighing in relief as both his children recovered from their fall with groans, sitting up.

"I am so glad to see you two are alright. Go, save your brothers, I will distract the Shredder." He whispers to them, getting back to his feet, holding his weapon tight as said enemy gained a dark look, glaring at both teens who glared back with determined looks.

"I am your enemy tonight, Saki. Do not look away. Face me." Splinter says, before running forwards to deliver a blow.

The two get to their feet, nodding at each other, before splitting; Leo using his sword as a lever to free Donnie, while Karai runs over to the other two turtle brothers, doing the same to free them.

An unnoticed spark and a trail of gasoline, and suddenly the building is up in flames.

"Master Splinter, we have to go!" Leonardo calls out, along with his brothers and Karai, already waiting for him to escape with them.

He gives a glance at the Shredder - Oroku Saki, his brother - one last time, before running off.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me rat!" He shouts, his words scathing as his silhouette joins the others, before they all disappeared behind the collapsing ceiling.

"We should go Master Shredder, the building is going to collapse soon. We have... lost." Tigerclaw reluctantly told his master.

With one last look at where his former be other stood, he narrowed his eyes and turned away, letting his cape flow behind him. "I swear Yoshi, I will have my revenge. You will regret taking my daughter away from me." He growled, before disappearing away like the smoke rising from the embers of the broken down building, the sounds of a fire truck ringing across the streets of the now empty building

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you so much for reading, please leave your thoughts on the comments below.
> 
> I had just recently finished binging 2012 and ROTTMNT, so I decided to try my hand at an angst turtle fic, yeah _another_ one of these. I love doing what-if situations and this one just came to me one Tuesday Morning.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy my story, there is way;more to come! Buh-bye!!


End file.
